It's coming Closer
by Shanice Kimberley
Summary: Their raw passion, bursting through. Two lovers, so much passion it hurts.. I suck at summary's, One-Shot, might make a full story, let me know. Bonnie&Damon


**None of this belongs to me, I just needed to write this before I burst!**

**Kings of Leon - Closer**

It was Raw.

Her body was on fire, though nothing burned.

He stared.

Deep black eyes. Forever staring. He never does look away, even when he knows he should.

Coming closer.

He stalked her, slowly, but always sure of himself. Chasing her. Coming closer.

She felt a finger tip, slowly trace her spine.

She knew who it was, didn't need to turn.

A bead of sweat followed the travelling finger.

She knew if she moved she'd give herself away.

Unsure of how the other would take it was.

A palm on her lower back, fingers on her bottom.

How the others didn't feel the intensity she didn't know.

Conversation carried on around them. He participated. She was silent.

She couldn't talk, no matter how much she may have wanted, though she didn't.

The hand moved, fingers now caressing. Her body trembled.

She look at him quickly, from the corner of her eye.

He smirked, knew full well what he was doing. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

He lightly tapped his forefinger once, twice.

She knew what this meant.

Turning to her friends she mumbled out her parting words, saying she was tired, needed to sleep, big day tomorrow.

Not wanting her alone, not looking as seductively sinister as she did, he followed. To keep her safe he said.

His brother caught his eye, he could see the joy in them, the relief for him.

With a final smile, she turned, making her way to the door. Once outside, it was like he couldn't stop himself.

Standing so close behind her she felt the lust radiating off of him, he leant forward and skimmed his nose along her long slender neck. Pure heaven he thought.

She shivered, but not from the cold.

"Close your eyes." He whispered directly into her ear. She complied, why would she resist?

He scooped her small delicate body into his arms and ran.

The wind whipped her hair furiously around her face. He thought she looked like a Goddess.

Neither knew how long it had taken them to get there. They just knew they needed to get there, and fast.

Once her feet were firmly on the floor, she turned to him.

"You want them to know don't you?" She asked in hushed tones, there was really no other way to speak when they were alone like this.

He merely cocked an eyebrow, "Would it matter?"

She knew it wouldn't, not much anyway.

"And anyway," he continued, "talking? Now?"

She shook her head. Only a small movement, but enough.

He didn't hesitate, and cause her pouted lips in a slow sensual kiss.

She returned it with all the fire in her body, the fire that had been slowly building since they'd arrived at that darn party.

The kiss grew in intensity and he pulled her flush to his body, letting her really feel him.

_God I've missed you_, she thought, although it'd only been two days since they'd been together like this.

Shrugging out of his jack, he maintained the kiss, letting his tongue gently probe hers. Her shoes were next and he had to bend in order to keep their lips locked.

Her small fingers made quick work of his short, while his were simutaniously lowering her zipper, and slipping the lone strap off of her shoulder. They soon stood, naked chests touching.

"You want to tell them?" She panted as he slowly kissed down her neck, hands gripping her ass firmly, pulling her to him, pressing his arousal into her soft stomach.

He never halted his kissing, even as replied. "Oh little one, you don't think they already know?"

She shouldn't of been surprised really, they were never that careful.

He backed her further into room, until her legs hit the mattress and he gently pressed her onto her back.

She watched as he slowly removed his remaining clothing, he liked that she watched.

He smoothed his hands up her slightly parted legs and removed her delicate panties. There was no room for foreplay tonight, they both needed the other that much.

Dragging his lips up her body, he settled himself between her legs.

"I want you, all of you. No more secrets. Forever."

She knew how serious his words were, and she'd already thought long and hard about this.

"I don't need to become one of you to do that. Would you want me like this forever though? Always human?"

"There wouldn't be any other way."

His words shocked her into realisation, made her identify the emotion that'd been dancing around his eyes before they'd even started this thing.

She closed her eyes, a single tear escaping.

"Forever." She whispered in agreement.

His lips met hers feircely, letting her feel every ounce of emotion inside of him, opening all of him to her. That surprised even him.

Aligning his engorged member with her sweet warmth, he slowly began pushing in.

It was always like this, always like the first time.

Once he was finally sheathed, her back arched off the bed in a cry of sheer pleasure. It wouldn't be fast, not now. Not now they both had everything they'd ever wanted.

He moved with desperation and determination, entering her in long, deep strokes.

She whimpered, legs locking around his waist. "Please, more."

She didn't even need to ask, he knew what she wanted.

Movely slowly and never stopping his thrusts, he sat back on his calves and rested his hands on her hips, guiding her movements.

Their pace grew frantic, her pulse quickening. She tilted her neck, permission.

He bent forward and she felt the nick, the sharp sting of his canines, then only the pure pleasure that followed . Any minute now, they both knew.

Their moans of pleasure mingled as they both felt that familiar tightening.

"Damon...I," She could barely get a word out, her cries of pleasure halting her speech.

"I know, Oh darling I know." How he had enough concentration to reply coherently she didn't know.

They were quickly approaching the edge, faster then ever. It felt better somehow, they didn't know why nor how.

Clinging desperately to him, she felt herself tipping over the edge and fall, blissfully falling. He fell along with her, chanting her name in an almost desperate tone. Slowling their movements, he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

After calming down considerably, they lay in eachothers arms kissing and caressing.

"I love you." They whispered back and forth. Not having said it till now. Not knowing if they needed to say it, for they both knew it was more then that.

They were together, in every way, they didn't need a word for that.

...

Back at the bar, Elena turned to Stefan.

"They don't know we know do they?" Smirking back her, he shook his head.

"Damon does, atleast he knows we're aware of something. But Bonnie.."

He trailed off, and the group shared a look.

"Wanna drop by and say hello?" Meredith questioned, winking.

"We should give them a minute, I don't want a repeat of last time." Matt cringed at the memory. He couldn't for the life of him shake that image, nor get his head around how Damon didn't notice him.

"Yeah, later." They laughed.

**I know I haven't writting ANYTHING for either of my Twilight fiction for almost a year and I'm so sorry, and I'm not even going to bother boring you with excuses, I just haven't felt the drive to continue either yet.**

**I was re-reading Vampire Diaries, and I'd taken a break to listen to music when King of Leon - Closer came on, and I couldn't not write.**

**So here you go, let me know what you think! And let me know if you want me to make this a proper story :D**

**Shanice x**


End file.
